


【洋岳洋】隅中小景（双O泥塑一发完）

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129
Summary: 隐性Omega的设定：平常的信息素像柔和的A信息素或者没有。没有规律的发情期，发情期也不像普通Omega一样，不到一周，可能很短也可能有7日，只是脸红发汗，身子发软，信息素由平常的伪A 转成Omega信息素。隐性Omega的发情期是一次比一次强烈的，不过一生也没有几次就是了。当时国外已经对这种情况习以为常，国内却从无记载。即使有，可能也会因为丢脸而掩藏起来，毕竟好端端的A或B成了Omega，太丢人了。





	【洋岳洋】隅中小景（双O泥塑一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 隐性Omega的设定：平常的信息素像柔和的A信息素或者没有。没有规律的发情期，发情期也不像普通Omega一样，不到一周，可能很短也可能有7日，只是脸红发汗，身子发软，信息素由平常的伪A 转成Omega信息素。隐性Omega的发情期是一次比一次强烈的，不过一生也没有几次就是了。当时国外已经对这种情况习以为常，国内却从无记载。即使有，可能也会因为丢脸而掩藏起来，毕竟好端端的A或B成了Omega，太丢人了。

柏岑镇的天儿总是半阴不晴，一年到头难得有不吝阳光的日子。正巧，岳明辉回到这个撕扯着破落呼吸却又灯火奢靡的老镇时，就是一个天朗风清的春末吉日。他携着英吉利海峡的海水雨雾和车马奔波的疲惫踏上青石路，不经意间抬头，看见了木楼上倚在男人怀里啜酒的李振洋。  
眼神交汇停顿间的电光火石，崩裂开又迅速归拢，悄无声息。岳明辉将微不可查的蹙眉掩在金丝眼镜后，下意识想避开那股席卷放浪的轻浮气。李振洋淡淡向下望，似是有所察觉，一分不屑自鼻梁滑到发梢。老镇里难得有这样富有生机的新鲜身影，他本来期待这位漂洋过海回来的小公子能激起老镇这潭死水的一点涟漪，不过这位乍看与他不对付，手指摩挲杯壁，便也压下了结交的心思。  
说不清是楼上的阳光流下拢住了岳明辉，还是楼下的阳光爬上环住了李振洋。总之，二人同分一片暖阳，楼上楼下，短短相望。天气是好天气，开头却不是好开头，万幸，结局不差。

无论是提起“李家小公子”“李振洋”还是“那个Omega”，镇上的人都会不约而同露出戏谑，鄙夷，轻视，但又混着粗俗渴望的眼神。与传统的，Alpha会喜欢的，柔乎乎软绵绵的Omega长相不同，李振洋高鼻窄目，轮廓开合有致，似山川作骨，偏生嘴唇又肉感厚实，似花瓣为肤，独一份的耐看与勾人。他倒也不似其他的Omega身体丰软，反而像枝修长高挑的碧竹，骨肉匀停，清瘦得当。他不笑，就是个远在云端的冷美人儿，连伸手一碰的念头都不得想。发起狠来能把当面啐他“破鞋儿”的泼皮一拳一拳揍个半死，狭飞眼里迸出剜人咽喉的锋利寒光，平日里温和慵懒的样子半分也无。当他放松下来，仿佛一身骨头都化了去，娇娇柔柔靠在榻上，无需在艳艳唇瓣上置一个微笑，只消略略垂眸，浓密睫羽间露一点眼底埋的湿润水光，就让人魂不守舍，巴不得飞去暖红帐内一亲芳泽。  
人们一边唾弃李振洋对狂蜂浪蝶的来者不拒，一边又暗自在心底希冀那份龌龊心思能在他身上实现。李振洋就轻飘飘的踏在居民对他的厌恶指点与众星捧月之上，他好似在意了，又似乎全然不关心，高兴了就展露笑意，不高兴就谁也不见，拿他做茶余饭后谈资也罢，做不守规矩的典型也罢，他一身潇洒，在暗地非议与明面追捧中清清醒醒，仿若恶臭深潭中倔强开放的凤眼蓝。

岳明辉回来的这些时日，也难免听到镇上对李振洋的风言风语。一个颇有姿容的Omega利用自己的外貌在各色男人之间游刃有余，说他清白如纸，任谁都不信。岳明辉虽不与俗人一般看法，却也不喜欢李振洋挣出传统的漫不经心与放浪形骸。  
岳家当家的只有他这一个儿子，在第一次突如其来的发情期前，谁也没想到他是个Omega。通常二次性别分化在十五岁之前就完成了，镇上的孩子，成了Omega的逐渐被锁在一重又一重的宅院里，成了Alpha的整日在街上大摇大摆，释放自己的荷尔蒙，成了beta的依旧勤勤恳恳过日子，不用操心生理的特殊带来的烦恼。岳明辉直到十五岁都没个动静，除了身上渐渐带有轻盈柔和的Alpha信息素，没有其他Alpha暴躁不堪的分化期，也没有那种浓烈到刺鼻的Alpha信息素，不尴不尬。家里人抚抚心口，宽慰虽然和其他的Alpha不太一样，但岳明辉聪明沉稳，比那些鲁莽冲动的Alpha好多了。结果十七岁那年岳明辉高烧不退，药灌了一碗又一碗也不见好，岳老爷急得火烧火燎，不顾阻拦，带着人就往城里的洋医院跑。金发碧眼的医生检查了半天，终于确定这个浑身散发着深林与新雪气息的少年是个隐性Omega。这一消息对岳家无疑是晴天霹雳，好端端的Alpha怎么就变成Omega了。岳明辉在烧的半昏半醒之间隐约瞧见母亲的泪眼，看见父亲紧皱的眉头，又听见洋医生有奇怪音调的国语，发胀抽疼的头脑勉强辨认储存只言片语：隐性Omega，国外，平常。待他烧退，不，第一次发情期过去后，他坐在床上，不吃不喝，不言不语，沉默地被柔软织物簇拥着，眼神迷迷离离去追透过窄小窗棂的一道光。父亲在他身旁，握他的手，眼神复杂而疼惜。岳明辉盯着被黑实木纹切割分隔的窗外世界，手指冰凉，尾音颤颤：  
“爸，我想去外边看看。”  
于是大病一场的岳少爷不日启程，去到对小镇来说远得无法想象的西洋进行学业。  
旁人眼里，Alpha岳明辉是远渡重洋，经历权富公子的必修课。  
但岳明辉心里清楚，他是作为一个迷途的Omega，在社会传统的眼光与规则的双重夹击下，隔山跨海去寻找一个答案。之前作为Alpha的人生认知一朝支离破碎，他希望遥远陌生的国度能告诉他，拥有一个社会里饱受歧视，欺凌与恶意，处于最弱势最底端的性别，该如何在层层叠叠的枷锁下求得自由。  
他成功了吗？  
想必他是妥协了，向沉甸甸血淋淋的现实妥协了。柏岑镇从始至终只有Alpha岳明辉，即使这是假象，也是一个人人心安，皆大欢喜的假象。他是Alpha，是岳家少爷，英俊沉稳，才情出众。岳老爷的独子不能是无能软弱的Omega，只能是果决坚毅的Alpha。无助彷徨的少年Omega永远不会显露于人前，那仅是岳明辉深夜里缠绵萦绕的无解梦魇。  
到底是Alpha岳明辉对李振洋颇有微词，还是Omega岳明辉对李振洋不屑一顾呢？  
也许都不是，也许岳明辉是有一点羡慕的。

虽说镇子不大，却也不小。岳明辉参加的各式应酬，十有八九李振洋也在场。只不过岳明辉是去结交笼络人情世故，大多由不得他情愿与否，李振洋是席上诸人三邀四请哄过来的，权当酒色靡靡中的一点绝色。觥筹交错间有人多嘴，嚷平日里好话说尽也不见李振洋肯赏脸几次乌烟瘴气的酒局，这段时日倒是频繁露面，怕不是对与会的哪位心存好感，说完还意有所指地瞟了眼岳明辉。岳明辉立马挂上社交笑容，借倒酒含混过去。李振洋正咬着一支烟，旁边人殷勤地凑上去递火，闻言，红润唇间散出朦胧烟气，他就隔着一道烟，一张桌子，笑笑看着岳明辉。岳明辉感受到李振洋穿过混杂空气的戏谑目光，却瞧不真切，等烟雾散尽再去寻，李振洋又好似从没注意他。席间诸人争相讨好的Omega眼波流连，凤目被酒意熏染，飘飘忽忽地掠过一张张醉红迎奉的脸庞，像是蝴蝶翅膀扇动挠的人心尖痒痒。  
李振洋嘴上犟着不与岳明辉结交，听到酒局里有岳家少爷，立马收拾妥当，头也不回的奔向令人作呕的大型客套现场，席里席外又不和岳明辉说一句话。只是有一次他借口透气拍掉身边人不停揩他油的手，脸上黑了三分。酒馆后院荼蘼开得正旺，夜风里已掺了夏日的潮湿。李振洋翘着腿坐在圆滑的大石上，摸出来的烟盒却空空如也。他烦躁的抓乱头发，一不小心勾到了青金耳珰，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。一只指尖粉红，布满细小伤痕的手递来烟，李振洋抬头，岳明辉背着月光，轮廓柔和不清。李振洋坐着，岳明辉站着，两人安静同度一根烟的时光。在烟草的浓烈中，有浅淡的，沉稳深林与凛冽飞雪的气息随风而来。酒馆内空气混浊，根本察觉不到岳明辉低调的信息素。奇怪的是，李振洋感觉不到Alpha信息素里惯有的攻击性与威压感，要说其他Alpha的信息素像硫磺，横冲直撞，呛得人难受，那岳明辉的味道就是清爽的晨间露，极易使人卸下心防，想离他近些。李振洋对着月亮吞吐烟气，岳明辉却堪堪夹着烟卷，任烟灰截截掉落，兀自出神，连李振洋站起身来都未觉察。李振洋从岳明辉指间夺了那烟卷，抽尽最后一口，轻轻巧巧走出院门，只留给岳少爷七事上金玉相击的玲珑声响。

那晚过后，两人算是有了一支烟的交情。岳明辉会注意到酒会上李振洋替涉世未深，被一群老流氓欺负得紧的小Omega挡酒解围，李振洋也逐渐明白岳明辉脸上总带着的虚伪笑容藏了几分无奈。但直觉告诉李振洋，岳明辉遮掩的事，比他想象的多得多，绝不是假模假样的表情能带过的。李振洋写得一手好字，平日里总有人携礼上门求一幅墨宝，也不是没人存了歪心思，却总被李振洋四两拨千斤打着太极。要说一些Alpha蠢也怪不得旁人，借着求字的机会明里暗里的在李振洋面前贬低他人夸耀自己，拙劣幼稚至极，李振洋当个笑话听着也就过了。自从岳明辉回来了，这些人贬低的对象便出奇的一致。岳明辉温文有礼，他们非说是性子软弱；岳明辉行事谨慎，他们非说是优柔寡断；岳明辉肌理紧实，不似他们赘肉环身，便嘲他单薄无力；就连岳明辉那浅淡的信息素都要被他们说是”没个Alpha样子”。越是搬弄口舌，越显得岳明辉出众不俗。李振洋一边在心中鄙夷这群自命不凡，不愿承认自己确不如人的长舌妇，一边细想起岳明辉的种种不同。他见过不少Alpha，却没有一个如岳明辉奇怪。深林掺杂新雪的的确确是Alpha的气息，毋庸置疑，但除了这一点，他生理上便再没有Alpha的明显特征。若他不是Alpha，岳家又怎会让他独自一人留洋，回到镇上接手家业。从来没有哪家的家主不是Alpha，腐朽老镇的规则容不得打破。  
“啪嗒”一声，墨汁滴落到熟宣的细小声音拉回李振洋缠乱无解的思绪。他将提了好一会儿的彩漆狼毫放下，由着墨渍在树影斑驳下晕开。  
怪，真怪。

镇上荼蘼开了又谢，转眼闷热夏季已经过半，一场淅淅沥沥的雨过后，凉风四起，早晚更是清寒。酒局少了许多，李振洋终于能改一改昼伏夜出的作息，懒懒散散，像只晒太阳的大猫。镇上赶秋的事儿早早筹备起来了，放在仓库里积灰一年的秋千架被搬出来擦净，绕上五彩丝络，将破旧表漆重新描画。家家户户上一年酿下的火春酒也要从地里挖出来，以待赶秋时痛饮狂欢。李振洋喜欢那纹饰精美的秋千，喜欢烧遍五脏六腑的火春酒，便有事没事往秋千架那儿跑，惹得镇上一群Alpha在附近来来往往。  
这天李振洋又在秋千架附近晃荡，时不时替补漆的师傅添上两笔。老师傅身边还跟了个小学徒，乡下来的孩子，哪里见过这般如花似玉的Omega，李振洋看他一眼脸都通红，支支吾吾躲躲闪闪。李振洋见他好玩儿，拿捏着分寸时常逗他，在那纯粹热烈的目光里给一个暗藏落寞的笑。老师傅是外乡人，赶秋前就要动身离开，镇里人知道他脾气怪得很，拐着弯儿送了两坛最好的火春。老师傅在镇里只做事，不理人，却独独和李振洋谈得来，最宝贝的刻刀画笔也只有李振洋能碰。李振洋也乐得和老师傅学上几笔，知道老人家喜欢他，还能蹭上几碗上好的火春。  
老师傅离了柏岑镇，留给李振洋一个装得满满的雕花酒壶。李振洋也不曾打开，只是带在身边。有人问起，他摆摆手，说掐指一算，须得选个日子再饮，不然全无乐趣。一日将晴未晴，他照常坐在老屋天井旁远望，小桌摆两枚天青瓷杯，码一碟玉米梅花酪。他闲闲翘脚，看天边飘来一阵浓黑的云。岳明辉今儿从城里回来呢，正巧路过老屋，雨就劈头盖脸地砸下来。水天连绵间，门内灯火摇曳，李振洋清越的嗓音传来：  
“雨这么大，岳公子不进来避一避吗？”

岳明辉进了屋，却不见主人丽影。转上二楼，李振洋身披暗花罩衣，将灯盘上明烛点齐。一幕竹簟隔开潇潇雨声，浓郁的果木香弥漫室内。李振洋开了酒壶，澄澈酒液缓缓覆过杯底。岳明辉坐定，接过递来的火春，一饮而尽。李振洋将那莹润杯壁抵着唇，酒液已沾湿舌尖，迟迟不咽。两粒水滴从岳明辉发梢滑落，在桌上洇出阴影。他正欲开口，李振洋施施然起身，取来柔软织物塞进他手里。  
火春从喉咙直烧到胃，岳明辉紧盯杯里摇摇晃晃的液面，哑着嗓子：  
“多谢。”  
“这酒好喝么？”  
李振洋拈了块点心往嘴里送，睫羽翻飞，嘴角噙着笑。  
岳明辉眼瞧那葱白手指在红嫩唇瓣旁动作，觉得胃里的酒烧得更盛，烫得他发了汗，身上时冷时热的，难以集中精神。  
“好喝。”  
“岳明辉，你可真是个奇怪的阿尔法。”  
“为何？”  
“其他人与我同坐，话不过三句手就要往我身上爬，哪有闷头喝酒的道理。”  
言毕，带了三分调笑。  
李振洋看他眼神散漫，又替他将空了的酒杯满上。红霞浸过岳明辉颧骨与耳尖，又沿着耳后没入衣领。一点不应出现的甜腻香味混杂在体温蒸出的水气中，李振洋眼里闪过不可置信，突然欺上前去，搂岳明辉凉腻的脖颈，手指摩挲埋在皮肤下发红肿胀的腺体，往他耳边热热地吐气：  
“你发情了。”  
话音刚落，李振洋又回身端正坐好，仿佛刚才姿势暧昧的另有其人。  
原来如此，原来如此，岳明辉是个Omega。虽然并不明白他平日里身上为何是Alpha信息素，但眼下面前湿淋淋，软乎乎，散发着惑人香气的岳明辉和自己是同类。  
冲击，了然，好奇，疑惑……种种心绪裹挟着翻腾上涌的欲念席卷了李振洋的神智，下腹一抽一抽地鼓动，血液里每一细胞都在欢欣雀跃。  
但他不动，即使他被岳明辉初绽的甜美香气撩拨得情动，他也如同礼佛一般静止不动，只是眼底深暗。  
雨声渐止，天晴了。

李振洋就赖在老屋的阴影里，斜斜觑着岳明辉。一截白生生的腕儿上套个浓翠玉镯，伸在天井下，衬得那片浸满光的肌肤嫩如新葱，温软滑腻，好似一掐就破，渗出甜浆。叠满栀子绣样的袖口遮遮掩掩，笼出轻贵布料下的点滴风光，引人遐想。  
这个遐想的人就是岳明辉，他身不由己，他心猿意马，黏着的目光直勾勾地沿那段儿白手臂向里探。他浑身发热，热得他有些恼了，这股热向上窜，弄得他心烦意乱，这股热又向下窜，引着清液滑出后穴。岳明辉知道自己现在很不好，他已经没法思考了，热意熏湿眼眶，几滴晶莹的泪花儿在眼底打转，模糊了视线。太丢脸了，怎么一下就没瞒住呢。这个想法击垮了岳明辉，他忽然脱力一般，自暴自弃地软倒在铺了竹毯的地上，抬手遮住自己被泪水湿得一塌糊涂的脸。李振洋轻轻到他身边，捉他发抖的手，柔声安慰。岳明辉鼻尖眼角红红，胸膛起伏，眼神慌乱躲闪，活像只受惊的兔，惹人怜惜。  
李振洋去吻那两瓣薄软的唇，像对待珍宝一般小心温柔，将岳明辉颤颤的呜咽都吻下去。他用唇舌标记岳明辉的喉结，乳珠，侧腰，腿根，每向下一处，岳明辉的呻吟就愈发压不住，有如蜜茶的甜香更是肆无忌惮地纠缠上果木香气，空气腻得仿佛拌入粘稠糖浆。情热海浪载着岳明辉浮浮沉沉，他只得攀住李振洋的臂膀，仿佛抓住滚滚波涛中唯一救赎。李振洋轻抚那未经人事的小口，微凉手指在高热敏感的区域挑逗，逼得岳明辉黏糊糊的喘。体内侵入异物的倒错感让他不自觉地想往后缩，李振洋手指一转，惩戒性地碾过藏在花穴深处的一点，又抓住身下人纤细白皙的脚踝，咬了咬那圆软的腿肚，吮一个青红牙印。岳明辉哪里受过这种刺激，哭叫着射了，大股大股的淫水沾湿下体，连那件暗花罩衣都被浸出一点水渍。初尝情事滋味的肉穴张合着绞紧李振洋的手指，绵密内壁热情的推上来，似乎在催促他再深一些，可以欺负的再狠些。高潮后的身子格外惫懒，岳明辉扭着腰想逃离李振洋手上愈发快速的捣弄，又提不起劲儿，只得转头递去一个湿润含情，略带嗔怪的眼神，哼哼唧唧吐出黏腻喉音来表达自己的不满。李振洋见他娇娇懒懒的样子，硬的发疼，凑上去亲那张不断溢出低吟的嘴，唇与齿间磨出了血也不停，借着岳明辉迷迷瞪瞪的空当将他两条腿分得更开，将自己的阴茎一寸一寸埋入处子穴，深深浅浅地操，岳明辉汗津津的腿随着他的冲撞一晃一晃，蹭过他后背，蹭得他心火直烧，恨不得将怀里的人拆吃入腹，化成自己的骨中骨，肉中肉，方能平他情潮。

云雨过后，李振洋搂着岳明辉睡着了。再醒来时已是子夜，灯烛早已燃尽，白日大雨洗刷出明月高挂。偌大的老屋里独他一人，空气里还留着蜜茶的余味，又有几丝深林新雪的气息。李振洋翻出烟斗，吞云吐雾间，眼底眸光明明灭灭。

那日岳明辉在李振洋怀里醒来，浑身酸疼，连站起来都费劲，更不要说腿间干涸体液和后穴涌出的滑腻带来的不适。好在是四更，镇里并无夜出的习惯，街上静悄悄的。岳明辉踉踉跄跄摸回了家，清理时耳尖仍然烫得发红，无论他如何搓洗，醇厚的果木香依旧似有若无地萦绕，下肢的钝痛提醒他，这具身体已尝过世俗爱欲，无法再回头。这一认知令他羞赧，他在木桶里泡了很久，直至热水都变得温凉，慌如擂鼓的心跳也未曾减缓。天就要亮了，岳明辉却没把自己收拾梳理妥当，他要如何面对老镇迂腐静默的凝视，要如何面对分享了他身体秘密的李振洋。  
岳明辉将自己蜷起来，泡到发白的指尖揉上腿肚淤红牙印，耳边传来远方破晓的鸡鸣。

赶秋后又过了十来日闷热天气，凉风终于常驻，秋意一点点漫过老镇。岳明辉在家里躲了三日，身上的甜味终于散去，深林新雪气息又重新出现，只是总留着几丝果木香。镇上Alpha鼻子一个比一个灵，私下里传开了，岳明辉和李振洋滚到一块儿去了。人们一边咂舌，感叹李振洋动作可真快，不出三月就引岳明辉入他席帐，一边又笑留过洋的岳公子也并无不同，天底下的Alpha在下半身这事儿上都一个样。平日里遇见熟识的人，特别是Alpha，总要意有所指拐弯抹角的谈一谈那个性感的夜晚，更有甚者直接满眼猥琐，问岳明辉李振洋滋味如何。岳明辉苦练多年的虚伪笑容派上巨大用场，三言两语打发了心思活络之人，心里早就将白眼翻上天去，这问题他还真答不上来，毕竟是李振洋睡的他。  
反观李振洋，就没有岳明辉那般纠结，整日里该吃吃该睡睡，只是愈发不爱搭理追着他的Alpha。早些年李振洋也不是在镇上长待的，他母亲与父亲协商和离，母亲带他在大城市里住过几年，父亲固守老镇。几年的城市生活告诉他，Omega原来还有抛弃宅院，自由逐梦的活法，可惜母亲后来身染重病，无力照顾他，父亲又将他接回了老镇，他也彻底与母亲断了消息。曾经飞出金丝牢笼的鸟儿在见识过半角蓝天后又被造化锁回方寸之地，李振洋也反抗过，伤痕累累，意气消磨，想要迈出一步都被名为传统与群体的泥潭拉扯着向下，势要他作潭下白骨，腐烂后化为虚无。不过好歹，他现在有拴着锁链的半星自由，有昏暗牢房里透出微光的一扇窗，有心里不死的一点希望。深埋的火苗在撞破岳明辉Omega身份时瞬间重燃，他想推着岳明辉离开，离开这个暮气沉沉的镇子。岳明辉披着Alpha的假象，来去随心，没必要，也不允许如他一般在这里蹉跎年岁。  
岳明辉该是展翅的沙鸥，老镇应是他的暂留地，而不是他永歇之处。

岳明辉其实躲着李振洋，他还没想好要如何开口谈论自身的秘密，但是千躲万躲，也防不住李振洋会爬窗。他刚进屋，就看到椅子上那人支着头，一双眼亮晶晶的看他，完全没有自己是不速之客的意思。岳明辉一时不知如何开口，是要感谢他没有泄露自己真实性别，还是询问他种种行为的动机。一阵醇厚到泛出酒意的果木香狠狠冲击岳明辉的嗅觉，比之前更加粘稠，仿佛是饱满果实烂熟发酵，邀人一品。不久前才被人疼爱知晓愉悦的小口迫不及待地吐出滑液，岳明辉呼吸渐重，手脚发软，倚着墙才不至于跪坐在地上。李振洋摸着墙壁到他身边，脸颊渗出欲望潮红，深秋时分，他只着素色单衣，指尖冰凉，躯干滚烫。他垂眸看了看岳明辉被情液浸透的西裤，抓住岳明辉绵软无力的手引向自己臀间。岳明辉指尖触到温热湿润，瞧见李振洋直直望他，艾艾开口：“你湿了，”嫩红舌尖舔过肉感唇瓣，哑哑撒娇，”我也湿了。“  
“我发情了，很难受。”  
“帮帮我，好吗？”  
岳明辉感到有什么东西在那一刹清晰起来，仿佛之前被黑纱裹着，一下扯掉了，唯余通透坦荡。他之前一直被教育，Omega的发情是不能提及，不能启齿的，是羞于摆在光天化日下言明的。发情代表着脆弱，代表着无能，代表着任人宰割，予取予求。李振洋以行动告诉他，不是的，身为Omega，发情是平常的事，无需以此为耻，无需逃避，在李振洋面前，他不必做世人眼里样样出众的Alpha，他可以做会流泪，会依靠他人，会直面自己欲望与诉求的Omega，他可以做真正的岳明辉。  
他太迟钝，太谨慎了，以致画地为牢，困守自我那么多年。  
以后不会了，不会了。

于是岳明辉小心翼翼地去亲李振洋，从汗津津的眉梢到水光淋漓的唇瓣，带着主动，探求与渴望。李振洋捧着岳明辉的脸，将他眼角咸涩的泪吻到舌尖，又混着二人的吐息咽下。李振洋咬着下唇，分开双腿撑在岳明辉身上，用泥泞不堪的肉穴去抵蹭岳明辉的昂扬。岳明辉托着他，给他借力，眼看那靡红小穴将自己一口口吞了下去，密密实实地含住，滑腻就不停从身体深处涌出，沾得二人交合处狼藉不已。李振洋摆动腰肢，引导岳明辉寻找他的敏感点，低低喘息。他从汗湿额发间瞧岳明辉，瞧那人即使做爱时眼神依旧如同幼鹿天真无辜，便起了逗弄心思，掐一把小兔子红红肿肿的乳尖，含糊不清地边喘边问：“舒服吗？叫声哥哥…嗯..就让你…啊…让你更舒服…”岳明辉正觉得后穴空虚无法纾解，被蹂躏的乳尖不争气地立起来，加重了心头难灭的欲火。他挺了挺胯，将自己送入更深，惹得李振洋哼出声，才眨眨欲滴双眸，噙着笑意糯糯开口：“哥哥…洋洋哥哥…“李振洋没想到他开窍后这么知趣，将自己的手叠上他的，一并送入那个食髓知味的肉穴，激起岳明辉黏黏糊糊的呻吟。Omega间的交合，抚慰厮磨，抵死缠绵，两人宛若同乘奔流江河里逆行的小舟，拼命依靠，挨着对方的体温，就无惧风雨飘摇。

在旁人看来，岳明辉和李振洋是一时玩玩的，像岳明辉这种家世显贵，样貌人品无可挑剔的少爷，和李振洋这样水性杨花，辗转于男人的大腿上的交际花，若能长久厮混在一起，才是怪事。说起来，岳明辉这样正派的Alpha和李振洋睡了就很奇怪了。多数人都闲的要死，扳着指头下注，赌他俩能好多久。曾有人下注，说过不了这个冬天，李振洋就会把岳明辉蹬了，结果过年时李振洋就出现在岳家的餐桌上，言笑晏晏；又有人下注，说今年赶秋前，岳明辉就要抛弃李振洋，结果人直接把小镇一枝花接进自己宅里，同食同寝；还是有人不死心，说他俩最后绝对不成，他押一个孔雀东南飞的结局。  
岳明辉听见这等混账话，摆摆手，全当他们吃饱了撑的。转眼就熬了几宿，赶出几份图纸交到城里老匠人手中，打了两枚金镶玉戒指，妥帖收着，还有其他物事都备全了，谁也不知道他已经做了决定，要八抬大轿迎李振洋进门。

又是一年赶秋时，描漆绘彩的秋千架又被搬到高地上，火春酒也即将启封。今年老师傅病了，来的是之前那小学徒。李振洋依旧喜欢在秋千架旁消磨时光。也不知那学徒对镇上的哪家良人一见钟情，手上的活都放了，整天跑的不见人影。李振洋也乐得接手这工作，他现在最喜欢画丘山与明月的图式，高大巍峨也好，连绵起伏也好，弯弯如钩也好，饱满如盘也好，他都喜欢，喜欢极了。  
秋季总是多雨的，那日李振洋又在秋千架旁勾勾画画，连天边伸来几团乌云也未察觉。豆大的雨点倏忽间砸下来，李振洋怕大雨冲刷了未干的涂料，支棱着外袍护着那片区域，自己努力缩成一团，躲在不厚的布料下。岳明辉猜到他出门不会带伞，手上搭着厚斗篷，一手撑伞一手拿伞的去寻他。沿着青石路走，远远就看到那个傻子用外袍护着秋千架，自个儿身上不必想，肯定淋湿不少。岳明辉三步并两步赶过去，丝毫不在意泥水溅上裤脚和皮鞋。李振洋将一把伞搭在架上，防止雨水模糊图样，这才肯披上斗篷，随岳明辉回家。  
两人同执一柄伞，走着走着，岳明辉突然后退几步，未等李振洋开口，就在雨幕中单膝跪下，从怀里掏出准备许久的戒指，急急开口：  
“洋洋，我从来没想过要与谁共度一生，但是我错了。是你告诉我，我还有选择，我还可以接受真实的自己，不必假装，不必勉强。“  
“我知道你一直向往自由的生活，向往更痛快，更肆无忌惮的未来。”  
“明日变数太多，我只想把握当下，和你一起，没有遗憾，畅快的走下去。”  
“你愿意吗？”  
隔着雨幕，李振洋的表情看不真切。冰凉的雨水打湿衣料，几缕碎发贴在额前，滴下的水使双眼刺痛。岳明辉不知道自己等了多久，没有答复的每一秒都显得无比漫长，他不敢动。之所以选在雨中求婚，也是想让李振洋心软，不要拒绝自己。  
正胡思乱想着，手腕被柔柔的握住了，李振洋拉着他，将他的手连着戒指裹在掌心，肌肤相触，体温相融。李振洋蹲下身去，把伞往岳明辉那儿倾，眼底一汪柔波轻轻地漾：  
“雨这么大，岳公子不来伞下避一避吗？”

-End-


End file.
